


Just a Piercing

by doctorsorders_deathboy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Ear Piercings, Fluff, M/M, Trypanophobia, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsorders_deathboy/pseuds/doctorsorders_deathboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Nico wants to get his ear pierced but he's worried/nervous about it so Will offers to come along.</p><p>*cough* Will came whether Nico wanted him to or not. *cough*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Piercing

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in one day?! I'm as surprised as you are, I have no idea why I'm feeling so productive. Anyways, thank you to ourlittlegreyspace on tumblr for this prompt, it was super fun to write (which is probably why I wrote it so quickly). I'm not sure if trypanophobia was what you had in mind for Nico being worried/nervous but, as someone who personally has a fear of needles, I loved getting to write this. Enjoy!

Nico pressed his forehead against the cool metal wall of the bathroom stall he was in, closing his eyes. Luckily, the mall restroom was surprisingly empty, allowing him some quiet to collect himself. He couldn’t believe he was being such a baby.

“Nico?” came Will’s voice, startling Nico out of his breathing exercises. “Are you okay in there?”

“Yes, of course I am,” Nico answered defensively. “Jesus Christ, Solace.”

“Right, sorry,” Will replied apologetically, though he didn’t leave. “Are you… Are you scared?” he asked after a moment.

“No! Are you kidding me? Go away, Solace, I’ll be right out.”

“Okay, sorry.” Will left to go wait out in the hall, leaving Nico leaning against the wall feeling angry at everything.

He really did want to get his ear pierced. Okay, that was a lie. He wanted to _have_ his ear pierced, as in, already done. He wasn’t as into the idea of, like, actually having the needle pierce his ear. He winced at the mental image. He’d never been very good with needles.

He remembered having to get vaccinations right after arriving at Westover Hall, which he’d been very adamant about _not_ getting. Bianca had had to go first, showing Nico how easy it was, how it hardly hurt, how it’d be okay. And he trusted Bianca, of course he did, but she was absolutely insane if she thought he was going anywhere near the needle that they wanted to _impale his flesh with._

In the end, he’d gotten the shots he needed, though many tears were shed. They’d tried bribing him with candy, but even that wasn’t enough for him to be willing to sit still. Bianca had finally cracked and said she’d get him the Mythomagic Series 6 Bonus Pack if he’d just get the vaccines. He’d relented for that bribe, because he knew that under no other circumstances would Bianca willingly spend money on a pack of figurines that Nico already had, just in different outfits.

But that was back when he was ten. He was just a kid. He was _nineteen_ now, had been through two wars and had been to hell and back but he was still getting jittery at the idea of getting a damn piece of jewelry in his ear.

_Screw this._

If he’d come here on his own, he’d probably chicken out and go home. But Will had insisted on coming with him so there was no way he was backing out now.

He met Will out in the hall, walking past him quickly in the direction of the piercing shop. “Come on, let’s go.” Nico had somehow managed to gather a bit of courage and he wanted to use it while he had it. He didn’t need concerned glances from Will to distract him.

Once in the shop, Nico had to pick which earring he wanted. The selection was surprisingly large so Nico decided to just go with something simple to start with. Unfortunately, there were about a dozen variations of a simple black stud. “How am I supposed to pick one of these?” he asked aloud.

“Don’t,” Will said, grinning. “Pick this one instead.” He pointed out a small silver skull and Nico rolled his eyes at him.

“Very funny.” He didn’t want to admit that he actually liked the earring. Instead, he kept looking at the various black studs, trying to decide which one he liked the best. He finally decided on a small, sleek black circle-- a plain design, but he thought it’d be good for his first. But even after having made his decision, he didn’t say anything. He pretended to continue trying to choose an earring because he knew that as soon as he voiced his decision, he’d have to actually get the piercing.

Will’s fingers slipped in between Nico’s own, giving a reassuring squeeze. “Made up your mind?”

Nico hummed, pointing at the one he liked. “I’m thinking that one.”

Will nodded, smiling. “I like it.”

Nico took a deep breath. “Okay then.”

The guy who was going to be piercing his ear talked as he readied the disinfectant or whatever it was he was doing. He explained how to take care of the piercing, how Nico was supposed to clean it and how long he was supposed to wait to change it and probably other things. Nico was too focused on not showing his nerves to actually listen. He’d be fine, though, Will was probably listening and even asking questions, like the dork he was. Thank the gods for Will.

Nico kept a straight face even though his heart was just about to beat right out of his chest. Luckily, it didn’t seem like Will or the piercing guy could hear his heartbeat. The earring went in quickly, and yes, it did sting, but with the injuries he’d endured in the past, Nico hardly felt it.

He fought to keep a smile off his face, feeling full of relief. _He did it!_ His pride felt just as childish as his fear, but he’d done it, damn it, and he felt that he a right to be happy about it.

“How’s it look?” he asked Will as he paid.

Will smiled at him, tucking a lock of hair behind Nico’s ear. “Great.”

Jules Albert was waiting at the curb, but just as they were about to get in the car Will’s eyes widened. “Crap, I forgot something inside, I’ll be right back.”

Before Nico had a chance to respond, Will was running back into the mall, leaving Nico to roll his eyes. He settled himself in the back of the car, waiting for Will to come back.

A few minutes later, Will slid into the car next to Nico smirking as he threw a plastic shopping bag onto Nico’s lap. “Open it. It’s for you.”

Nico quirked an eyebrow as he looked inside the bag. He laughed. “Seriously, Will?” He pulled out the silver skull earring he’d been looking at earlier.

Will nodded. “Laugh all you want, I know you love it. Six months and you can wear it.”

Nico smiled at him, pecking him on the lips. “Thank you. I definitely don’t love it.” Jules Albert pulled away from the curb, driving them back to camp.

“I’m proud of you,” Will said.

Nico frowned. “For what?”

“For overcoming your fear,” Will answered, smiling fondly at him.

Nico scowled. “What fear?”

“Trypanophobia. Fear of needles.”

“You’re such a medical dork,” Nico deadpanned, though his face was slightly red.

Will laughed. “Nico, it’s okay to have silly fears. I used to be terrified of thunderstorms. I’m better about that now, but there’s no way you’re ever getting me on an airplane.”

“So… you must not get along too well with Zeus, huh?”

Will laughed again. “Nope, not exactly. But lots of people are scared of needles, you know. I’ve had to help out a _lot_ of people who don’t want to get injections, and plenty of them weren’t little kids.”

“Yeah, yeah, shut up.”

Will rolled his eyes, pulling Nico into a hug. “I’m still proud of you.”

“Mhm,” Nico mumbled, hiding his smile in Will’s chest.

“And for the record, you look _really good_ with that earring.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this fic! Feedback is highly appreciated, I'd love to know what you think I'm doing right/wrong.
> 
> My tumblr is doctorsorders-deathboy
> 
> ~*Comments and Kudos make me smile*~
> 
> -Aspen


End file.
